


Birth

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Female Solo, Medical Kink, Other, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Their birthing tents are sacred.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Kanna rubs her nose against the thick furs and skins lining the floor of the tent. It seems the births are only getting longer and longer. Her boot slides through a pile of afterbirth slick. 

Birth leaves a musky, thick odor behind. It seeps into the corners and holds to the furs and skins. Kanna swirls her boot around the afterbirth, inhaling the musk.

Birthing tents, considered sacred among their people for ushering in new life and new possibilities. It keeps warm against the ever present freeze, and promises safety for the occupants. 

She feels only a pinch of guilt as she slides her hand down her stomach.


End file.
